just married
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Shizuo memutuskan tali perselisihannya dengan Izaya dan menggantinya dengan ikatan resmi yang terucap pada janji disebuah altar pernikahan.
1. Chapter 1

JUST MARRIED

Fandom : durarara !

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo, the story is mine XD

Summary : Shizuo memutuskan tali perselisihannya dengan Izaya dan menggantinya dengan ikatan resmi yang terucap pada janji disebuah altar pernikahan.

Author : yeeeyyy kembali lagi XD *gandeng sepasang pengantin*, semoga cerita ini menghibur para reader's semua~

Warning : ooc, yaoi, maybe no sense of humor, dan lain-lain

Enjoy reading~

Don't like, don't read

**At Ikebukuro's park**

Seorang laki-laki tengah bersimpuh didepan lelaki ramping. Yang kini tengah berbengong-bengong ria mendapati rival pirang didepannya dengan posisi yang tak biasa. Suasana taman yang remang memang menghasilkan suasana romantis. Itu kesempatan yang si pirang gunakan. Dia tak mau repot-repot melakukan itu di restoran atau digerbong kereta dengan diiringin lagu-lagu romantis oleh para pengamen sewaan(?). cukup ditempat sepi, dimana hanya ada dia dan dirinnya. Itu rasa cukup untuknya.

Kotak merah kecil bertaut dijari-jarinya. Wajah tan-nya merona. Tangan kanannya menggapai tangan kanan si pemmuda ramping. Sedangkan si pemuda ramping masih terbengong dihadapannya.

"Izaya mau kan kau menjadi pasangan sehidup sematiku? Ini mungkin terkesan gila, tapi acara kejar-kejaran itu telah menyadarkanku kalau sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu, aku akan menerima semua kepautusanmu." Shizuo masih memegang tangan Izaya. Dia menatap penuh harap pada Izaya.

"Apa kau yakin Shizu-chan mau menikah denganku?" wajah Izaya merona. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi bimbang merasukinya."Kau yakin tak mau menikahin Vorona?" lanjut Izaya.

"Hanya kau yang ku cinta, hanya kau yang ku sayang, tapi kalau menurutmu ini aneh, kau boleh menolaknya." Ucap Shizuo dengan nada bergetar. Menyadari itu Izaya merasa bahwa Shizuo sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Izaya merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Shizuo.

"Iya, aku menerimanya Shizu-chan, aku juga sangat mencintaimu sungguh." Wajah Shizuo sumringah. Mata Izaya berkaca-kaca. Dia menangis haru. Ini seperti mimpi yang telah ia idam-idamkan sejak dulu. Kebahagiaanya tak terbendung lagi. Saat cincin emas putih dengan ruby kecil ditengahnya. Menyusup dijari manisnya. Dia memeluk Shizuo. Shizuo mencium keningnya.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita." Gumam Shizuo sembari mengelus puncak kepala Izaya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran, protozoan." Kekeh Izaya yang beberapa detik tadi telah melupakan tangisnya.

Bersambung…XD

Kalo ad yg review saya lanjutkan, kalo nggak ada yasudah XD *plak*, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membawa, terima kasih silent reader's yg sudah membaca

Review

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom : durarara !

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo, the story is mine XD

Summary : Shizuo memutuskan tali perselisihannya dengan Izaya dan menggantinya dengan ikatan resmi yang terucap pada janji disebuah altar pernikahan.

Author : yeeeyyy kembali lagi XD *gandeng sepasang pengantin*, semoga cerita ini menghibur para reader's semua~

Warning : ooc, yaoi, maybe no sense of humor, dan lain-lain

Enjoy reading~

Don't like, don't read

"_Aku ingin cepat-cepat mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita." Gumam Shizuo sembari mengelus puncak kepala Izaya._

"_Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran, protozoan." Kekeh Izaya yang beberapa detik tadi telah melupakan tangisnya._

**At Izaya's apartement**

Izaya meringkuk dikamarnya. Suasana disana gelap, nyaris tak ada cahaya. Namun, tetap saja cahaya bulan yang menembus tirai jendelanya tak mampu membuat ruangan itu menjauh dari kata gelap.

Perasaan bimbang itu merasuki pikiran Izaya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_**Apa kau yakin akan menikah dengannya? Apa kau yakin bisa membahagiakannya? Kau seharusnya sadar diri, kau tak pantas bersanding dengannya, kau bukanlah seorang wanita yang mampu mewariskan keturunan untuknya, setiap eerr istri harus bisa membahagiakan suaminya. Bagaimana denganmu? Lihat tubuhmu, tak kan menimbulkan nafsu bagi suamimu nanti, jangan egois, pikirkan perasaannya juga**__."_

Izaya menangis. Dia tak berfikir akan kebahagiaan Shizuo. Bagamana kalau nanti dia tak bahagia? Dia juga tak bisa memberinya keturunan. Bagaimana kalau setelah menikah Shizuo akan memadunya. Apa dia harus jadi wanita dulu agar bisa layak bersanding dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu?. Pikiran Izaya penuh. Dia merasa pening. Akankah dia harus membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Shizuo?. Izaya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tumben sekali dia terlihat frustasi dan tidak tenang seperti ini.

**At Shizuo's apartement**

"Hei Shizuo! Apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengan rival SMA-mu itu?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat disampingnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Shizuo bersemangat (?).

"Bagaimana dengan keturunanmu?" tanya laki-laki yang akrab dipanggil Kadota atau Dotachin itu.

"Soal itu semua kuserahkan pada Shinra, benarkah Shinra?" dokter ilegal itu tersenyum sumringah.

"Siipp aku kan membantumu hahaha."

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, Kadota, semua masalah terselesaikan, sekarang bantu aku mencarikan tempat yang bagus untuk pernikahanku." Kata Shizuo sambil men-search tempat-tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat pesta pernikahannya.

"Bagaimana dengan taman bunga di Yokohama?" usul Shinra.

"Terlalu jauh." Shizuo kembali terfokus dengan perangkat keras dihadapannya.

"Aha aku tau tempatnya!" seri Shizuo sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Dimana-dimana?"

"Tempat kebanggaan kami dulu." Shizuo nyengir kuda, yang membuat teman-temannya begidik ngeri.

**At Ikebukuro's park 23.30**

Dua orang laki-laki sambil permandangan. Hening. Sangat. Karena memang sudah tak ada orang lagi disana. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Izaya?" tanya Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan…lebih…baik…kau…" Izaya berbicara terbata-bata membuat Shizuo tak mengerti.

"Kalau bilang itu yang jelas Izaya."

"Shizu-chan lebih baik kau menikah seperti pasangan normal layaknya suami-istri." Izaya memalingkan wajahnya. Takut kalau Shizuo melihat raut wajahnya yang menahan air mata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Menikahlah dengan orang lain!" Izaya memuncak.

"Ka…kau serius?" Shizuo nampak tak percaya."Tapi kenapa kau berubah pikiran, Izaya?"

"Aku takut kalau aku menikah denganmu, aku takkan bahagia." Dusta Izaya Shizuo terdiam. Saat Izaya hendak melangkah pergi Shizuo menarik tangan Izaya. Lalu mendekapnya kepelukan hangatnya.

"Katakan dengan jujur Izaya, ada apa denganmu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Shizuo yang tengah sibuk mendekap Izaya. Izaya terdiam. "Katakan sejujurnya Izaya, katakan padaku." Shizuo terus mendesak Izaya. namun bukan jawaban yang Ia dapat melainkan isakan dari orang yang tengah ia dekap.

"Izaya kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara? Izaya kumohon jawablah!" pinta Shizuo sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Shi-shizu-chan…" suara Izaya bergetar."kalau…kita menikah aku takkan bisa memberimu keturunan, dan aku takut takkan membuatmu bahagia." Kata Izaya dengan suara teramat sangat pelan. Namun, karena Shizuo berada didekat Izaya, Shizuo mampu mendengar suara Izaya yang bergetar.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, aku sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari tenanglah, kau mencintaimu apa adanya Izaya, soal keturunan serahkan pada Shinra." Shizuo mengecup kening Izaya dan mengelus punya kepalanya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Izaya ragu.

"Tentu saja." Wajah Shizuo berseri-seri.

Bersambung XD

Update kilaaattt XD

Mau lanjut nggak? Kalo mau review yaa XDD

Review

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom : durarara !

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo, the story is mine XD

Summary : Shizuo memutuskan tali perselisihannya dengan Izaya dan menggantinya dengan ikatan resmi yang terucap pada janji disebuah altar pernikahan.

Author : yeeeyyy kembali lagi XD *gandeng sepasang pengantin*, semoga cerita ini menghibur para reader's semua~

Warning : ooc, yaoi, maybe no sense of humor, dan lain-lain

Enjoy reading~

Don't like, don't read

**At Izaya's apartement**

Seseorang lelaki jangkung berdiri didepan pintu. Dia nampak canggung. Sesekali ia dekatkan tangannya ke tombol merah kecil didepannya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia menariknya kembali. Dia sepertinya gugup. Lihat saja, cuaca musim gugur kan tak panas tapi dia malah berpeluh-peluh seperti itu. Berkali-kali dia bergumam tak jelas dan berkali-kali pula dia selalu menepuk jidatnya kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lalukan? Mari kita lihat.

"Izaya, ayo kita beli baju eerr pengantin bersa_" dia menepuk jidat. Dan dia bergumam."Kenapa aku tak bisa bicara dengan normalnya saja sech!" geram Shizuo.

"Ehem…Izaya maukah kau_"

"Masa' seperti itu, itu seperti orang melamar bodoh!" Shizuo berputar-putar didepan pintu sambil meikirkan sejuta kalimat ajakan. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

Shizuo melonjak kaget. Dilihatnya siapa yang membuka pintu tadi. Seorang pria raven, yang memakai baju serba hitam, bermata merah dan tak lupa hoodie bulunya.

"Shi-shizu-chan, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pria raven itu.

"Aku mau mengajakmu membeli baju." Shizuo nyengir.

"Bisa diundur besok, aku harus bekerja, Shiki tadi menghubungiku." Jawab Izaya apa adanya. Shizuo nampak kecewa.

"Kau lebih memilih Seme-abadi-mu atau Shiki?" Shizuo mendelik kearah Izaya.

"Tapi Shizu-chan peekerjaanku juga penting, kita bisa membelinya besok, atau kau bisa membelinya sendiri, nanti ukuran bajuku kau kira-kira saja." Jelas Izaya.

"Cih, kalau itu maumu." Shizuo pun pergi meninggalkan Izaya."Lihat saja nanti, kutu!" Shizuo bergumam, dengan seringai menyebalkan khas Izaya.

**At butique**

Karena Izaya lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada dirinya. Akhirnya Shizuo mengaja Celty untuk membantunya memilih baju.

"Menurutmu gaun mana yang cocok dengan kutu loncat itu?" tanya Shizuo yang melihat-lihat gaun yang terpajang disana.

Celty mengetik di PDA-nya.[Mungkin, gaun putih dengan pita-pita itu akan terlihat manis jika Izaya yang memakainya.] sembari menunjuk ke gaun yang ia maksud.

"Itu kurang ke-cewe-cewe-an." Ujar Shizuo. Shizuo kembali melihat-lihat gaun disana, matanya tertuju pada gaun pink dengan aksen pita besar didada. Dan kalau dilihat dari atas gaun itu akan terlihat seperti bunga yang sedang mekar (?)."Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Shizuo pada Celty.

[Apa itu tidak terlalu feminin untuknya?]

"Ini cocok untuknya, emmm kurasa kau benar." Shizuo mengembalikan gaun itu. Matanya kembali tertuju pada sebuah gaun. Gaun itu warnanya cenderung agak merah, gaun yang simple memang tapi Shizuo rasa gaun ini cocok jika dipakai Izaya. Dan akan terlihat manis kalau dipasangkan dengan buket bunga mawar merah.

"Ini pilihanku!" seru Shizuo.

[Dia akan terlihat anggun menggunakan itu.] komentar Celty.

**At Izaya's apartement**

"Paket untuk tuan Orihara!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Izaya keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menuju asal suara. Dan dia mulai membuka pintu.

"Paket? Untukku?" tanya Izaya agak bingung mendapati kotak persegi panjang yang besar dan lebar.

"Iyup, sekarang tolong tanda tangan disini." Kata laki-laki pengantar paket itu sambil menyodorkan buku kecil kearah Izaya. Izaya menandatanginya dan paket besar itu sekarang telah berpindah tangan.

Izaya kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ini isinya apa yah?" gumam Izaya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kotak persegi panjang yang telah ia tidurkan dilantai (?). Dddrrtt. Ponselnya bergetar. Menandakan ada e-mail masuk.

Click. Izaya menekan tombol open pada ponsel flip-nya.

From : Shizu-chan

Subject : paket

Hei kutu, apa paketku sudah kau terima?

"Hooo~ ini dari Shizu-chan toh." Gumam Izaya.

To : Shizu-chan

Subject : (none)

Ini darimu ya Shizu-chan, besar sekali, isinya apa?

Beberapa detik kemudian.

From : Shizu-chan

Subject : paket

Buka saja sendiri, kutu! Kalo aku yang bilang bukan surprise namanya :3 3

Karena penasaran, Izaya pun buru-buru membuka paket itu. Namun, belum semua terbuka ponsel Izaya kembali bergetar. Dddrrtt.

From : Shizu-chan

Subject : (none)

Jangan protes, kau harus mau memakainya, aku tak mau mendengar alasan keluar dari mulutmu. Oya nanti jam 4 aku akan menjemputmu. Satu lagi, saat aku sampai kesana, kau sudah harus mengenakan itu.

Izaya semakin penasaran. Dengan satu robekan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik kertas bungkus. Akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Dan sukses membuat Izaya sweatdrop.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Izaya horor sambil menunjuk paket yang berisi kain berwarna merah maroon. Dengan bunga-bungaan yang bertabur dikain itu. Ponsel Izaya kembali bergetar.

From : Shizu-chan

Subject : (none)

Kau suka :D? itu yang milihin aku loh :D

(warning shizuo mulai OOC berat*dilempar vending machine*)

To : Shizu-chan

Subject : (none)

Apa-apaan kau hah! Aku tidak mau pake gaun!

Beberapa saat kemudian

From : Shizu-chan

Subject : (none)

Siapa yang melamar duluan :P

Lagian kau juga uke-ku jadi nurut saja sama seme-mu ini, aku yakin kau cocok menggunaka gaun pilihanku :D

Izaya sibuk ngedumel ria dikamarnya sesekali dia menyumpah-nyumpahin Shizuo.

"Dasar protozoan, mati saja sana!" teriak Izaya sambil menatap gaun maroon yang masih tertata manis didalam kotak persegi panjang itu."Eh jangan! Nanti kalau Shizu-chan mati aku nggak jadi nikah donk, tapi masa' iya aku harus memakai pakaian laknat itu! Mau dibawa kemana mukaku!" Izaya kembali ngedumel ria.

**4.15, at Izaya's apartement**

"Oi kutu!" teriak seseorang dari ruang tamu."Lama sekali kau!" akhirnya kesabaran Shizuo habis. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Izaya. clek. Shizuo membuka pintu kamar Izaya.

"Hei jangan main masuk aja!" teriak laki-laki yang err tengah memakai gaun.

"Kau terlalu lama, sebenarnya apa yang kau laku_!"ucapan Shizuo terhenti. Mulut Shizuo sedikit menganga melihat Izaya yang terlihat anggun dengan gaun yang ia kenakan sekarang. Izaya terlihat manis dan errr cantik dimata Shizuo.

"Oke ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Izaya berdiri. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Karena eh karena gaun yang Izaya kenakan terlalu panjang untuknya, kaki ramping Izaya tak sengaja menginjak gaunnya sendiri. Dan alhasil dia terspleset dan nyaris jatuh jika kalau tak ada Shizuo yang menangkapnya.

Shizuo memandang lekat-lekat wajah Izaya. Izaya merona. Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya. Cup. Shizuo mencium bibir Izaya. Ciuman itu tak bertahan lama hanya beberapa detik saja setelah itu Shizuo mengakhirinya. Izaya nampak kecewa.

"Ku simpan ciumanku untuk malam pertama kita." Shizuo menyeringai. Izaya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kata Shizuo sambil menggandeng tangan Izaya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, masa' Iya aku harus menggunakan gaun." Keluh Izaya.

"Jangan cerewet, kutu."Shizuo mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kami sudah siap, kau boleh kesini sekarang." Shizuo mengakhiri percakapan telephone-nya.

"Kita mau kemana Shizu-chan?"

"Mau foto pre-wedding!" ucap Shizuo semangat sambil menggendong Izaya ala bridal style dan berlari keluar apartemen Izaya.

Bersambung XD

Semoga ini lebih menarik :)

Mau lanjut lagi? Review lagi yaahhh XDD  
kritik saran sangat membantu :D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca dan review, mav g' bisa panjang, takut ngebosenin DX

Thank's to : **Al-Mcs**, **Oohara**, **kiriohisagi**, **HarunoZuka nggak login**, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi :)

**Oohara : **iyaaaa…saya baru nyadar waktu dipublish, ternyata typo-nya banyaaaakk DX  
**HarunoZuka nggak login : **seperti yg syakatakan diatas, kalo ceritanya panjang takut ngebosenin DX

Oya ada yang mau liat Shizuo dan Izaya pake baju pengantin, silahkan search di jika ingin lebih cepet ketemu pake kata kunci ini aj XD (**durarara! Wedding) **XD,


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom : durarara !

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo, the story is mine XD

Summary : Shizuo memutuskan tali perselisihannya dengan Izaya dan menggantinya dengan ikatan resmi yang terucap pada janji disebuah altar pernikahan.

Author : yeeeyyy kembali lagi XD *gandeng sepasang pengantin*, semoga cerita ini menghibur para reader's semua~

Warning : ooc, yaoi, maybe no sense of humor, dan lain-lain

Enjoy reading~

Don't like, don't read

"Kita mau kemana Shizu-chan?"

"Mau foto pre-wedding!" ucap Shizuo semangat sambil menggendong Izaya ala bridal style dan berlari keluar apartemen Izaya.

**At Ikebukuro's Park**

Rupanya pengambilan foto pre-wedding Izaya dan Shizuo berada ditaman Ikebukuro. Dengan latar belakang air mancur ditaman itu. Dan tak lupa, background matahari tenggelam yang terkesan eksotis. Kedua calon pengantin itu berpose-pose romantis. Namun, agak disayangkan sang bartender tampan kita terkesan kaku, kalau harus pose romantis didepan kamera. Hingga teguran dari sang photografer berkali-kali memenuhi telinganya. 'Senyumnya kaku lah', 'gayanya mirip robot lah', kurang ini lah kurang itulah. Sampai batas kesabaran Shizuo berada dipuncak akhir.

"Haaah! Urusai!" Shizuo mencabut streetsign dan bersiap melemparkan kearah sang photografer, sebelum suara lembut Izaya menyadarkannya kembali."Aku tidak mau berpose romantis!"

"Shizu-chan, kau saja yang belum menjiwai-nya." Ejek Izaya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Shizuo.

"Urusai! Aku mau ganti pose!" kata Shizuo sambil mengarakan ujung streetsign kearah photografer. Sang photografer begidik ngeri. Keringat dingin mengucur menembus pori-pori kulitnya. Dia hanya mengangguk menyetujui semua permintaan client-nya yang brutal ini. Izaya menghela nafas pasrah.

Jepret 1 : Streetsign berada tepat didepan wajah Izaya, sementara Izaya menodongkan pisau lipatnya kearah Shizuo yang tengah tersenyum nakal kearah Izaya.

Jepret 2 : posisi kedua Shizuo berada dipelukan tangan ramping Izaya. Dengan pisau lipat mengalung dileher jenjangnya.

Jepret 3 : Posisi berbalik, Izaya berada dililitan street sign sementara Shizuo memeluk nakal dibelakangnya sambil mencium pipi Izaya.

Disisi lain dari taman Ikebukuro. Empat orang rupanya tengah memperhatikan acara pre-wedding Shizuo dan Izaya. Mereka semua tercengang dengan pose-pose pre-wedding yang tidak wajar.

"Itu posisi pre-wedding yang paling aneh!" komentar Togusa yang sedang berada didepan mobil kesayangannya.

"Itu terkesan natural bagi mereka, kalau mereka memakai pose romantis seperti pre-wedding pada umumnya malah terkesan aneh untuk mereka." Kadota ikut mengomentari.

"Yumachi kau lihat itu, mereka sangat romantis!" seru Erika bersemangat dengan raut wajah khas fujoshi.

"Dua pasang sejoli yang sangat cocok." Yumasaki menambah-nambahi dengan blink-blink dimatanya.

Kembali ke Shizuo dan Izaya.

Sang photografer telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan kini hanya ada Shizuo dan Izaya disana. Shizuo memandang Izaya. wajah manis, dan tubuh bermandikan cahaya mentari sore, Izaya bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Shizuo terpesona beberapa saat. Izaya yang merasa diawasi berbalik memandang Shizuo. Wajahnya memerah saat mendapati wajah tampan Shizuo yang tersenyum kearahnya. Lama mereka saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba Shizuo membuka pembicaraan.

"Besok kita ke butik lagi, jangan menolak, kutu!"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Izaya bingung.

"Ya beli baju lagi lah, baju ini hanya untuk pre-wedding saja, ayo kita pulang, kutu sayang." Kekeh Shizuo sambil menggandeng tangan Izaya. wajah Izaya merona.

**at Butique**

"Aku tidak mau Shizu-chan! Kau pakai sendiri saja gaun laknat itu!" Izaya berteriak-teriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk gaun yang kini Shizuo pegang.

"Geezz…kalau kau sama-sama memakai jas sepertiku akan terkesan aneh, lagi pula tak akan ada yang sadar kalau kamu cowok, kutu!"

**JLEB**

Mendengar kata-kata itu muncullah aura-aura pundung disekeliling Izaya dengan background ruangan gelap dengan satu bolam lampu (?).

"Fle-flea?" Shizuo gugup.

"Shizu-chan…kau tega sekali! Kata-katamu pedas!"

"Habis kau nggak mau nurut sech!" sanggah Shizuo.

"Tapi kan aku nggak mau pake gaun lagi Shizu-chan." Ucap Izaya dengan raut memelas.

"Jangan membantah, lagi pula kau manis memakai gaun, kutu." Goda Shizuo. Wajah Izaya memerah.

"Gaun ini ya!" paksa Shizuo lagi.

"Tidak mau! Ganti!"

"Kalau begitu yang ini!" Shizuo mengambil gaun putih mewah dengan aksen mawar putih disetiap lekukan gaunnya. Dan tak lupa taburan serbuk kilau diseluruh gaun. Izaya mengangguk, sedikit ada rona merah dipipinya.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Shizuo, Izaya menggeleng."Aku tak mau tau jika baju ini terlalu kecil atau malah terlalu besar untukmu." Jelas Shizuo.

"Iya-iya cerewet!" pipi Izaya masih merona, membayangkan dirinya memakai gaun tersebut dipesta pernikahannya besok.

**Cup**

Shizuo mencium pipi Izaya."Ayo pulang." Ucap Shizuo lembut sembari menggandeng tangan Izaya. wajah Izaya semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus. Orang-orang disekeliling mereka menatap ngeri, melihat dua monster Shinjuku dan Ikebukuro mengumbar keromantisan.

**Next day, wedding ceremony**

"Cel-celty, a-a-ku gu-gup." Izaya terbata-bata, keringat dingin terus mengucur menembus pori-porinya. Izaya masih berputar-putar guna menghilangkan kegugupannya.

[tenanglah Izaya, semua akan berjalan lancar.] ketik Celty di PDA-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku lupa mengucapkan janji sucinya, bagaimana kalau nanti aku gugup saat memasangkan cincin ke jari Shizu-chan, bagaimana malam pertamaku nanti!" Izaya berteriak frustasi, Izaya diam seketika. Saat sepasang tangan melingkar diperutnya. Nafas hangat si pemilik tangan menerpa leher Izaya.

**Blush**. Rona merah pipi Izaya berdesak-desakkan keluar, untuk menghias pipi susu Izaya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, relax…" Shizuo menjilat belakang telinga Izaya.

"Shi-shi-zu-chan...ada Celty." Muka Izaya masih memerah tomat.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Celty?" Celty menggeleng. Jika kalau dia mempunyai wajah, dia mungkin tak kalah meronanya dibanding Izaya.

Upacara pernikahan pun dimulai. Shizuo berdiri dialtar dengan senyum cerah. Sementara Izaya dengan balutan baju pengantinnya berjalan anggun dengan Kasuka sebagai walinya. Senyum Izaya tak kalah cerah dari senyum Shizuo.

Izaya dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih yang mewah. Bibir plum-nya kini berselimut warna pink muda. Pipinya merah merona bukan karena make-up tapi karena dia terpesona melihat sosok yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Shizuo nampak gagah dengan jas yang berwarna senada dengan gaun yang Izaya kenakan. Mereka sangat serasi.

Kini, masa jabatan sebagai rival telah digantikan dengan janji suci mereka berdua. Mereka akan selalu mencintai, menyayangi, menjaga, melindungi sampai ajal menjemput mereka nanti. Janji yang tulus dari hati. Perasaan yang dulu tertutup kabut keegoisan kini tlah sirna karena cerca sinar penuh cinta dari keduanya.

Sebuah cincin melingkar dimasing-masing jari jemari. Ciuman, kedua bibir saling bertaut. Jari-jemari saling mengisi kekosongan celah. Tak ingin lepas, tak ingin saling menjauh dan pergi. Tak ingin ditinggalkan maupun meninggalkan masing-masing perasaan. Semuanya satu. Satu bcinta. Satu pasangan. Dan satu perasaan yang sama.

**Wedding Party**

Pesta pernikahan mereka berlangsung dihalaman Raira Academy. Tempat kebangsaan mereka sewaktu SMA. Acaranya sangat meriah. Banyak pernak-pernik pesta yang tertata rapi disana. Bunga-bunga berbagai warna. Beraneka ragam makanan dan minuman.

"Iza-iza, Shizu-shizu selamat ya~" Erika berteriak semangat menyalami kedua mempelai yang sedang berbahagia.

"Kenapa kau memilih Raira Academy? Bukan kah banyak tempat yntuk melangsungkan resepsi?" tanya Tom Tanaka.

"Disini banyak kenangan, bukan begitu Izaya?" Shizuo merangkul Izaya yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan persiapan pesta yang Shizuo rancang entah sejak kapan. Merasa diabaikan Shizuo menyentil hidung Izaya. izaya sontak menoleh kearah Shizuo dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kenapa kau menyentil hidungku Shizu-chan, sakit sekali tau!" Izaya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Salah sendiri kau tak memperhatikanku,"

"Oya Shinra dimana ya?" Shizuo celingukan mencari mantan teman sekelasnya itu. Dan ternyata Shinra sedang sibuk merayu Celty untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya hari ini juga. Tentu Celty menolak mentah-mentah penawaran Shinra.

"Ayolah Celty~" rayu Shinra yang sibuk bergelayutan dilengan Celty. Seperti anak kecil.

"Hoy Shinra!" Shizuo menghampiri Shinra, diikuti Izaya yang mengekor dibelakang Shizuo.

"Yo, pengantin baru, ada apa?" tanya Shinra innocent. Shizuo hanya memberi tatapan penuh pernyataan kearah Shinra, seolah matanya mengatakan sesuatu 'mana penemuanmu, agar kami bisa memiliki keturunan?'. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang Shinra tangkap dari tatapan Shizuo.

"Oh…aku lupa, kuantar besok yaaah, bersenang-senanglah dahulu~" Shinra tersenyum mencurigakan. "Oya, aku perlu beberapa helai rambut kalian."

"Eh, jangan santet kami!" teriak Izaya histeris. Shinra, Shizuo dan mungkin Celty jika mempunyai kepala akan sweatdrop seperti kedua pria tersebut minus Izaya.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyantet." Ucap Shizuo sinis."Untuk apa helaian rambut kami?" tanya Shizuo pada Shinra.

"Kau tau kan, gen itu bisa diperoleh dari rambut juga, jadi-" belum Shinra menyelesaikannya Shizuo buru-buru memotong kalimatnya.

"Bla-bla-bla, aku tau itu." Tangan Shizuo mulai membelai rambut lembut Izaya dengan maksud tertentu tentunya.

"Shi-shizu-chan." Muka Izaya merona. Rupanya Izaya tak memahami maksud Shizuo yang sebenarnya. Kasian.

Sedikit tarikan beberapa helai rambut Izaya meninggalkan si empunya rambut. "Aww…Shizu-chan!" Izaya geram plus malu karena salah presepsi. Tangannya rampingnya sibuk mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Eheehehe ma'af, oi Izaya kenapa wajahmu memerah, hm?" goda Shizuo sambil menarik beberapa helai rambut pirangnya.

"Ini Shinra." Katanya sembari memberikan helaian rambutnya dan Izaya.

"Ok, silahkan bersenang-senang, jaa~" Shinra pergi diikuti Celty.

Malam makin larut. Banyak tamu yang telah meninggalkan tempat resepsi menuju tempat tinggal mereka. Disana hanya tinggal Izaya dan Shizuo.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersandar dipohon sakura. Memori-memori sewaktu SMA berputar kembali. Saat mereka saling berkejar-kejaran. Saat Shizuo melemparkan meja, bangku, dan alat-alat berat yang sekolah mereka sediakan.

Izaya tersenyum geli, mendapati mereka telah berstatus sebagai sepasang mempelai beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Shizu-chan, ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir, kita seperti orang bodoh ya dulu."

"Maksudmu, kutu?"

"Ya, kau tau berkejar-kejaran dimana kau seperti orang gila yang mengamuk dan bersumpah akan membunuhku, tapi lihat kita sekarang, cincin, baju pengantin hahaha." Jelas Izaya panjang lebar setelah itu dia tertawa lepas. Shizuo rupanya juga tertawa lepas sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut raven Izaya.

"Mau mengulanginya sekali lagi?" tanya Shizuo dengan nada seduktif.

"Me-mengulaingi…apa?" Izaya nampak gugup karena, nafas panas Shizuo menerpa lehernya.

"Ya!" tanpa aba-aba ShIzuo langsung berdiri. Dia mengangkat tong sampah terdekat.

"E-eh Shi-shizu-chan, kau mau apa!" Izaya mematung ditempat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, karena apa? Karena Izaya tak menduga Shizuo akan mengajaknya bernostalgia lagi. Bagaimana dia lari? Dia sedang memakai gaun? Bagaimana nanti kalau pernikahan ini hanya siasat Shizuo untuk membunuhnya dengan Cuma-Cuma (?). pikiran Izaya terbang melayang.

"Ayo kutu sayang cepat lari!" tampang Shizuo berubah menjadi garang.

"He-hei protozoan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Izaya nampak sedikit ketakutan. Tentu, karena dia dalam kedaan benar-benar-tidak-siap. Tanpa pisau lipatnya, Shizuo akan benar-benar menremukkan tubuhnya. Apalagi gaun laknat yang sekarang dia pakai agak kebesaran, salah dia sendiri memang karena tak mau mencobanya dulu. Tapi bukan iyu masalahnya, sekarang bagaimana dia bisa meloloskan diri. Jurus parkour tak berguna saat ini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah lari. Ya lari.

Izaya beranjak dari duduknya dan segera mengambil langkah seribu. Disusul Shizuo. Yang tentu saja kita bisa menebak permainan akan dimenangkan oleh Shizuo. Dia mampu berlari dengan cepat, sementara Izaya bersusah payah dengan gaun yang sekarang ia kenakan.

"Cih! Gaun sialan!" umpat Izaya. Izaya berbelok kerah gang terdekat berdoa kepada dewa agar sang-suami kehilangan jejaknya.

"Kutu sayang, dimana kau!" suara Shizuo menggema ditengah kesunyian. Suara Shizuo semakin dekat dengan tempat Izaya berada. Dap dap dap. Semakin dekat.

Izaya membungkam rapat-rapat mulutnya agar tak dapat menghasilkan suara apapun. Tiba-tiba saja. Plak. Sesuatu menjatuhi kepala Izaya.

Izaya mengambil benda basah yang menjatuhi kepalanya. Berbau amis dan buruknya dia melotot. Buru-buru Izaya berteriak dan membuang benda yang paling ia benci.

"Mata ikan sialan! Jangan melototiku!" Izaya berteriak sehingga Shizuo dapat dengan mudah menemukannya.

"Disini kau ternyata!" ternyata Shizuo telah membuang tempat sampah raksasanya itu dan menggantinya dengan vending machine kesayangannya.

"Hai, Shi-shizu-chan." Izaya tersenyum miris.

BRAAKK

Sebuah vending machine mendarat beberapa inchi dari tempat Izaya berdiri. Izaya menghela nafas untung saja meleset. Atau memang sengaja tidak dilemparkan kepadanya. Masa bodoh yang penting dia masih hidup berdiri didepan sang-suami yang menatapnya nakal.

Shizuo mendekat kearah Izaya. dekat. Semakin dekat. Tak ada jarak. Cup. Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Izaya. hanya beberapa detik ciuman itu bertahan.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan dirumah saja." Shizuo menyeringai. Tanpa babibu Shizuo mengangkat tubuh ramping Izaya menggendongnya secara bridalstyle.

**At Izaya's apartement**

Baju-baju berserakan meninggalkan jejak dari ruang tamu naik-naik dan berakhir didepan sebuah pintu. Terdengar erangan. Desahan. Bercampur menjadi satu. Deru nafas yang terengah menjadi melodi malam itu. Teriakan manja meminta lebih menggema seantero ruangan.

Ruangan besar dengan minimnya penerangan, terlihat dua onggok manusia yang sedang memadu kasih. Suara ranjang berdecit. Guncangan-guncangan kecil. Dan suara-suara erotis yang terdengar menggelitik digendang telinga.

Kulit bergesek kulit. Bibir bertaut bibir. Jari-jemari saling mengait. Peluh bercampur peluh. Pria blonde itu mengahkiri aksinya. Wajahnya memerah senyumnya terkembang. Mendapati sang orang tercinta dengan muka memerah padam memandanginya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Ciuman panas. Keinginan saling mendominasi dan memenangkan pertarungan lidah yang semakin sengit. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan lambat. Seakan waktu enggan untuk mempercepatnya. Ciuman panas itu berlalu. Meninggalkan deru nafas terengah dari kedua belah pihak.

Sang blonde menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping pria raven.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shizuo memeluk Izaya. dia membenamkan kepalanya ke rambut raven beraroma vanila itu.

"Menyenangkan." Komentar Izaya yang semakin merapatkan dirinya ke badan kekar Shizuo.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan lagi!" ajak Shizuo bersemangat.

"Iie!" sanggah Izaya cepat."Aku mau tidur, aku lelah gara-gara kau kejar tanpa tujuan yang jelas tadi!" geram Izaya merapatkan selimut.

"Aku kan hanya ingin bernostalgia saja, siapa tau nanti kita tidak bisa kejar-kejaran lagi." Jelas Shizuo sedikit menyeringai.

Izaya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sementara itu dikediaman Kishitani.

"Huahaha berhasil!" Sesosok putih dengan kacamata mengkilat keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Asap putih menyembul keluar saat pintu terbuka. Terlihat dibelakangnya beberapa bocah dengan berbagai ukuran (?).

"Celty! Celty!" seru Shinra. Yang merasa mempunyai nama segera menghampiri pemuda bernama Shinra itu.

[Ada apa Shinra!] Celty mengetik cepat sepertinya dia panik.

To Be Continue

Updatenya molor lama banget XDD

Penulisannya mungkin belepotan o,o  
enggak ada lemon, karena saya amatir membut lemon, alurnya terlalu cepet mungkin XD  
mau lanjutt?XD  
review!

Terima kasih yang udah review, saya tunggu reviewn_y _lagi :3

review

V

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom : Durarara!  
Pair : ShizuoxIzaya

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo

Warning : ooc, gaje, yaoi, garing dan lain-lain

Author mau ngomong *plak* : ayey, terima kasih yang udah review, yg sudah membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita, meskipun molor lama banget -,-

NB : Sakuraya-Shitsuo : 1 tahun

Hibiya-Delic-Psyche : 2 tahun

Tsukisima-Roppi : 4 tahun

Tsugaru: 5 tahun

**Happy reading :D**

"Lihatlah ini!" Shinra menggendong salah satu bocah yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

[Mini Shizuo?] komentar Celty menelengkan kepalanya. Bocah pirang yang Shinra gendong itu berambut pirang bermata Magenta. Parasnya serupa dengan ex-bartender yang kita kenal. Tentu saja, dia kan salah satu kloning yang Shinra buat.

"Bukan!" sanggah Shinra."Ini adalah kloning Shizuo." Katanya.

[Kau membuat kloning meraka banyak sekali!]. jika saja Celty mempunyai kepala mungkin sekarang dia akan berteriak tepat didepan muka Shinra.

"Hahaha hanya delapan." Jawab Shinra enteng.

[De-delapan!]. Celty sepertinya shock.

"Tenang Celty aku akan segera mengantarnya." Shinra masih menjawab dengan enteng.

[Tapi ini masih jam 2 pagi!]

"Aku yakin mereka belum tidur hahaha." Shinra pergi diikuti bocah-bocah blonde dan raven itu. Entah bagaimana Shinra membawa bocah-bocah itu. Karena sekarang mereka sudah sampai diapartement Izaya.

Disisi lain. Tepatnya ditempat Shizuo dan Izaya. yang rupanya masih terbangun entah apa yang baru saja mereka kerjakan sampai jam segini belum terlelap *plak*.

"Hah! Shizu-chan cukup!" tangan ramping Izaya mendorong tubuh kekar Shizuo. Sedangkan Shizuo tak tinggal diam. Shizuo masih saja menciumi leher putih Izaya. seberapa keras pun Izaya melawan tetap saja Shizuo yang akan menguasainya.

Ting Tong. Terselamatkan oleh bel. Sorak inner Izaya.

"Siapa orang tak tau diri yang bertamu dijam segini mengganggu saja!" geram Shizuo.

"Cepat buka pintunya Shizu-chan!" tanpa protes Shizuo bergegas keluar kamar dengan kimono mandinya.

Beberapa saat setelah Shizuo menghamburkan diri untuk memberi pelajaran pada si tamu yang tak tau diri itu.

"APA KAU GILA!" raung Shizuo pada si tamu. Izaya buru-buru menghampiri sang-suami.

"Ada apa Shizu-chan?" Izaya muncul dari belakang punggung Shizuo."Hai Shinra ada apa?" sambung Izaya saat mendapati siapa si tamu itu.

"Hai Izaya!" sahut Shinra mengabaikan Shizuo."Ini." sambung Shinra dengan ekor mata melirik sesuatu. Izaya mengikuti pergerakan ekor mata Shinra.

"Kawaii na~" seru Izaya sembari berjongkok."Siapa mereka Shinra kenapa mereka mirip dengan kami?" tanya Izaya.

"Anak-anak kalian!" ucap Shinra bersemangat.

"He!" Izaya sweatdrop untuk beberapa detik. Izaya menggendong satu raven dan satu blonde yang paling kecil."Ayo semuanya masuk." Ucap Izaya ramah.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Shizuo."Kami memang ingin mempunyai anak tapi nggak secepat ini juga kali! Dan juga ini terlalu banyak!" geram Shizuo dengan empat sudut siku-siku yang sudah menghiasi jidatnya.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Izaya."Lagipula mereka sangat lucu, jadi boleh ya." Izaya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Puppy eyes no jutsu. Seakan mengerti situasi, ke-enam bocah itu. Anak-anak yang paling kecil tidak dihitung. Menghujani Shizuo dengan puppy eyes yang sama-sama menghanyutkan.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Shizuo malas-malasan.

"Yey!" Izaya dan ke-enam anak itu menghambur kedalam rumah.

"Shinra! Aku telah memasukkan daftar namamu diurutan nomer satu!" geram Shizuo sambil menutup pintu tanpa mau mendengar jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu. Shizuo kemudian mengikuti langkah Izaya yang sekarang sedang berada diruang tamu bersama anak-anak-nya.

"Shizu-chan ayo kita namai mereka!" Izaya nampak bersemangat. Matanya berbinar sambil menyubit pipi setiap anak-anak-nya.

"Aku ngantuk kutu." Shizuo berjalan menuju kamar. Namun, usahanya gagal saat Izaya menarik kimononya.

"Ayolah Shizu-chan, lihat mereka sangat lucu!" Izaya memeluk lengan Shizuo sementara berapasang-pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan polos.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Shizuo menuruti kemauan 'istri' tercintanya. Mereka berkumpul diruang tamu. Izaya memangku anak bermata magenta dan saphire.

"Mulai darimana ya?" Izaya sedikit kebingungan."Dimulai dari, kamu dulu ya sayang." Izaya mencubit pipi anak blonde bermata magenta yang duduk dipangkuan Shizuo."Akan aku berinama Delic, dan karena kau mempunyai kembaran aku akan menamainya Psyche." Izaya mengacak-ngacak rambut raven yang beriris magenta yang kini duduk dipangkuannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya.

"Emm," Shizuo mengangkat salah satu dari mereka. Blonde dengan iris berwarna darah. Sementara sang anak malu-malu menatap sang ayah."Matamu mengingatkanku pada bulan strawberry yang sering nampak disebuah pulau entah pulau apa aku lupa, jadi aku akan memberimu nama, Tsu-ki-shima, kau suka?" sang anak tersenyum sembari memeluk Shizuo.

"Wah, nama yang indah!" komentar Izaya.

"Lalu, kau si mata-saphire yang kalem, namamu…" Izaya berfikir sejenak."Ao, bagaimana?"

"Ck, Ao…aku tidak setuju!" sanggah Shizuo."Nama yang cocok untuknya adalah Tsu-ga-…"Shizuo terdiam beberapa saat."…Ru…namanya Tsugaru!"

"Kali ini Shizu-chan harus setuju!" Izaya bersemangat. Kemudian Izaya mencubit pipi salah satu anak. Anak raven dengan iris berwarna golden."Namamu Hibiya!"

"Yaa tidak buruk." Kata Shizuo.

"Lalu-lalu yang matanya mirip dengan Shizu-chan, aku akan memberinya nama Shitsuo, kalau diucap sekilas mirip kan?"

"Baik-baik, sekarang dia." Shizuo melirik kearah anak raven beriris mirah terang yang sedari tadi diam."Matamu seperti buah cherry yang bergelantungan dipohon sakura, tapi karena kau laki-laki namamu jadi Sakura-" Shizuo terdiam sejenak."Sakuraya." lanjut Shizuo sembari mengumbar senyum.

"Dan yang terakhir, yang kedelapan namamu, hmmm…Hachimenroppi."

"Aish namanya aneh." Kritik Shizuo.

"Biarin!" detik berikutnya mereka bercekcok ria. Sebelum Psyche menguap, tanda ia perlu tidur.

"Shizu-chan, sepertinya besok kita perlu banyak sekali keperluan untuk anak-anak kita." Izaya berbisik, dia takut membangunkan malaikat-malaikat kecil yang kini sedang terlelap diranjang mereka. Shizuo tak menanggapinya dia hanya menguap berkali-kali menandakan dia tak kalah mengantuknya.

"Dimana kita tidur kutu?" gumam Shizuo.

"He? Dimana yah?" sepertinya Izaya baru menyadarinya.

Disuatu pagi, dikediaman Heiwajima sekeluarga.

"Roppi jangan bermain dengan pisau!" teriak Shizuo. Roppi cemberut.

"Dan Delic jangan menciumi pipi Hibiya, kalian itu saudara!" lagi-lagi terdengar terdengar suara bass Shizuo yang tengah menggendong Sakuraya dan Shitsuo yang sedang menangis.

"Tsugaru, jangan belajar menyedu the terus, urus Psyche, kau tak mau kan dia memecahkan cangkir-cangkirmu lagi." Tsugaru segera berlari menuju Psyche yang sedang mengobrak-abrik dapur.

Sakuraya dan Shitsuo berhenti menangis. Segera Shizuo menghubungi Izaya yang sedang berada di Shinjuku.

"Kuuutuuu, ceepatt kembali!" Shizuo berteriak frustasi dengan orang yang berada disebrang sana.

"_Sebentar Shizu-chan, pekerjaanku belum selesai, kau kan jarang mengurus anak-anak jadi selamat bersenang-senang papa~"_

Tut tut tut. Sambungan telfon terputus.

"Papa, bantu aku membaca buku ini." Tsukishima merengek dan menarik-narik lengan baju Shizuo. Muncul empat sudut siku-siku dijidat Shizuo. Tsuki sepertinya kau tidak beruntung hari ini.

Shizuo membanting ponselnya. Seketika kegaduhan dirumah itu sirna.

Mata anak-anak Shizuo berkaca-kaca.

1

2

3

"Huuuuwaaaaa!" semua menangis kecuali Tsugaru.

"Eh jangan menangis." Shizuo kebingungan. Satu detik kemudian."Papa bacakan dongeng ya, sudah kalian jangan menangis cup cup."

"Putri dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya, selesai." Anak-anak polos itu tertidur dengan tenang, mereka sepertinya kelelahan begitu pula Shizuo.

"Selamat tidur setan-setan kecil." Shizuo keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya.

"Selesai juga." Shizuo menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

"Papa memang payah kalau mendongeng." Gerutu Delic.

"Iya, mana ada putri yang mau diberi streetsign." Psyche menambahi.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

~END~

Huuuwaaahh akhirnya selesai juga XDDD

Terima kasih buat **Al-Mcs**, **Oohara**, **Kiriohisagi**, **HarunoZuka nggak login**, popoken, **Kuroshisuji-Aya males login**, **magnaeV**, **ViNos**, **Himiko**, dan **Shizuo Miyuki **yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meriview fanfic saya, terima kasih banyak sekali lagi *nunduk*


End file.
